spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man: The Animated Series Action Figures
In 1994 a series of action figures created by Toy Biz was released and was based on Spider-Man: The Animated Series. The toy line lasted longer then the series itself. Avi Arad originally wanted to promote Spider-Man: The Animated Series as one big toy commercial. However, John Semper Jr. was able to convince Arad that a good television series could promote toys better then anything else. Action Figures 6786786767.jpg| Spider-Man - Web shooter 658786687865.jpg| Doctor Octopus 57867856786568.jpg| Alistair Smythe 578678656786.jpg| Venom 58768658658675.jpg| Carnage 576869325354.jpg| Spider-Man - Web racer 659879234534.jpg| Peter Parker 57863453654.jpg| Hobgoblin 689787978978324.jpg| Kraven, the Hunter 67867867567.jpg| Vulture 67867688675.jpg| Alien Spider Slayer 5678987876879.jpg| Kingpin 67867858655.jpg| Lizard 6689879786789.jpg| Scorpion 7898797896.jpg| Rhino 68898798776978.JPG| Silver Armor Spider-Man 6798696554.jpg| Green Goblin 67867567876867.jpg| Shocker 678966786586.jpg| Spider-Man - Web parachute 679876678675.JPG| Venom with removable mask 689877865686758.jpg| Captain America 6786786767567.jpg| High tech armor Spider-Man 568758575.jpg| Tombstone 678969866786.jpg| Tombstone 6978978678978.jpg| Web Liar (Black) Spider-Man 677987978669.jpg| Spider-Man 5867856786756.jpg| Morbius 6786786567867.jpg| Spider Wars Doppleganger 679879766986.jpg| Nick Fury 57867865678.jpg| Nick Fury 67866786786.jpg| Chamelon 6578657857675.JPG| Chamelon 67867865867.jpg| Prowler 6578965867867.jpg| Prowler 678678678656.jpg| Mary Jane Watson 6786785668.PNG| Mary Jane Watson 67856867687.JPG| Spider-Man & Mary Jane 67875686567.jpg| Punisher 67867586768.jpg| Man-Spider 678676767.jpg| Man-Spider 6587686768.jpg| Morbius Unbound 5786786586775.jpg| Juggernaut vs. Spider-Man 678678678865.jpg| Spider-Man Maximum Clonage 67867586867.jpg| Dr. Strange 7568678678.jpg| Spider-Man Motorcycle 6586678658.jpg| Venom Assault Racer 65867867586.PNG| The Spot 65865867867.jpg| Spider-Man: The Venom Saga 678969869879.jpg| Talking Spider-Man 675865857.jpg| Hydro-Man 6758568.jpeg| Web Commando Spidey 568678678.jpg| Tank Attack Daredevil 65867878678.jpg| Mysterio 65986987978978.jpg| Electro 6586867585.jpg| Battle Ravaged Spider-Man 658678677.jpg| Air Attack Spider-Man 6786786786787.jpg| Spider-Man: Daily Bugle Playset 6586786787.jpg| Electro Shock Spidey 658768678.jpg| Web Swamp Spidey 67586787875.jpg| Black Cat 6585867867.jpg| Black Costume Spider-Man 658686786685.jpg| Web Cannon Spider-Man 678678675867.jpg| Sinister Scorpion 686786758658.jpg| Flip and swing Spider-Man 67865867867.jpg| The Spot 678765865867.jpg| Electro Spark 567856786758678.JPG| Six Arm Spider-Man 658675865867.jpg| Wasp 6586786865.jpg| Spider-Man Holiday Special 57867867867.jpg| Deep Sea Dr. Octopus 675876867585.jpg| Bug Buster Silver Sable 65876585.jpg| The Lizard Deluxe Edition 54757875867.jpg| Spider-Man 658678765.jpg| Web Glider Spider-Man 568678675685.jpg| Web Trap Spider-Man 658658676758.jpg| Shape Shifting Lizard 658678756678.jpg| Hobgoblin Wing Bomber 5686786586.jpg| Mysterio Deluxe Edition 6786786567.jpg| Spider Sense Spider-Man 567858556.jpg| Spider Wars Black Cat 657867586767.jpg| Spider-Man Spider Armor Deluxe Edition 675867876767.jpg| Mary Jane 568767857.jpg| J. Jonah Jameson 65868768.JPG| Octo-Spidey 586786767.JPG| Carnage Unleashed 658678677.JPG| Carnage Unleashed 6786767567.jpg| Carnage Unleashed 5786867865.jpg| McDonald's Spider-Man: The Animated Series Happy Meal Toys 6786586786.jpg| Anti-Vampire Spider-Man 5686867.PNG| Spider-Man Flip Trap 668768786767.jpg 65867888.jpg| Black Widow, Scorpion & Tarantula action figures 5487457474554.jpg| Spider-Man watch 57854757.jpg| Venom 5668755675.jpg| Spider-Man: TAS & Spider-Man Unlimited pack 5478547556.jpg| Spider-Man Projectors 5475755.jpeg| Spider-Man Projectors 587547554.jpg| Spider-Man Projectors 578775867867.jpg| McDonald's 567857867876.jpg| Web Splashers 56476576575.jpg| Spider-Man pinball 566757446.jpg| Venom Assault Racer 6678675867.JPG| Spider-Man telephone 678866658867876.JPG| Spider-Smash Lizard 6787867878.JPG| Tank Attack Daredevil 678678675865.jpg| Web Jet 57877575765.jpg| Spider Force Web Car 6758768658.jpg| Spider Force Web Car 587587687686586.jpg| Swarm with Transforming Insect Armor 67867867.jpeg| Swarm 5786786586586.jpg| Spider Wars Crime Central Playset 65867876867.jpg| Future Spider-Man 57876867856.jpg| Spider Wars Crime Central Playset 5877687867.jpg| Spider-Man Battle Action Mega-Armor 768865867865.jpg| Web Flyers Hobgoblin 57867867865.jpg| Spider-Man Web of Steel - Spider-Man vs. Venom 675867867867.jpg| Spider-Man Hydro Blast 57875768678.jpg| Flip 'N Trap Spider-Man 57686865867.jpg| Tarantula with Transforming Insect Armor 6786758678.jpg| Spider-Man with Transforming Insect Armor 57886786768.jpg| Tank Attack Daredevil 578768675867.jpg| Beetle with Transforming Armor 547565.JPG| Scarlet Spider 4655656.JPG| Spidercide 5675665.JPG| Peter Parker 5675.JPG| Sandman 65765.JPG| Kaine 5756.JPG| Ben Reilly 32443.JPG| Jackal 1235674.JPG| Spider-Man 5675676754.jpg| Hobgoblin projector 4657564.JPG| Venom Projector 547656.jpg| Spider-Man Monster Mayhem 5786778.jpg| Hybird 56786867.jpg| Hobgoblin Wing Bomber 00367273.jpg| Rip 'N Rev Cycle 678676586.jpg| Tri-Spider Slayer 65867867.JPG| Tri-Spider Slayer 67867675.jpg| Smythe Battle Chair Attack Vehicle 56755454.JPG| Smythe Battle Chair Attack Vehicle 56756564.jpg| Nightcrawler vs. Spider-Man 6786765.jpg 67876856.jpg| Remote Control Adventure Van 575756765.jpg| Blade 67867867865.jpg| The Spectacular Spider-Man (with Scarlet Spider costume) 6789897697887.jpg| Spider-Man Deluxe Edition 678678765867.jpg| Daily Bugle play set 66867858686786.jpg| The Spider and the Scarecrow 686758676568.JPG| Scarecrow 8697898.jpeg| Crime Central play set 786789789.jpg| Scorpion Spider Slayer 7696976678.PNG 78978987987.jpg| Doctor Octopus Projector 687997697989.PNG| Carnage and Silver Armor Spider-Man 79987089087.jpg 89808908970.jpg 89707890870809.jpg 78799089780970.jpg| Madame Web 7890897699.JPG| Spider-Man: Creepy Crawlers 86797889679.jpg| Spider-Man 12 inch Collector Hero 67987970989.jpg| Web Cannon Spider-Man 6897898.PNG| Electro Spark Spider-Man 789789879.PNG| Steel Shock Spider-Man 657978967978.PNG| Electro Shock Spidey 78978967898.PNG| Hobgoblin Pumpkin Bomber s-l1600.jpg| Spider-Man Web-Runner s-l500.jpg| Sea Diver Spidey 8978978.PNG| Spider-Man: Web of Steel- Spider-Man vs. Doctor Octopus 678678658.jpg| Cyborg Spider-Man vampirespiderman.jpg| Vampire Spider-Man 789908790.PNG| Vampider 78978979897.PNG| Man-Lizard 78979089708.PNG| Spider-Goblin 790897089.jpg| Doctor Strange 475756754.JPG| Punisher Delux Edition 79089089.PNG| Spider-Man: Shape Shifters Venom 869797899.jpg| Weapon X vs. Spider-Man 72a.JPG| Stealth Venom 1bbaa712-a0c5-408c-8b30-f35802461af7.jpg| Hobgoblin with Pumpkin Flyers 64a6ef7e-8896-4f6e-8dc9-a507def50cdf.jpg| Copter Spider-Man 2837633.jpg| Hydro Venom 7808970890.jpg| Kraven the Hunter Deluxe Edition 02a50c2c-8f77-47a5-932a-d47903c1d7fa.jpg| Ultimate Octopus 78090987.PNG| Spider-Man Wheelie Cycle 76897898.PNG| Spider-Man Battle Cycle 4bb3f8f568a0b_30813n.jpg| Spider-Man 2099 34577868.PNG| Spider-Man Flip 'N Trap 68978624.jpg| Stealth Venom s-l1000 (2).jpg| Riot s-l1000 (3).jpg| Venom: The Madness s-l1000 (4).jpg| Lasher s-l1000 (5).jpg| Phage s-l1000 (6).jpg| Scream spider-man-venom-hybrid-toy-biz-3556-MLM4357014846_052013-F.jpg| Hybrid 32453253.PNG| Civilian Wolverine vs. Peter Parker 613PwxLPqvL.jpg| Spider-Man: Strange Transformations 879789876.PNG| Beast vs. Spider-Man 51XISTmlzFL.jpg| Kingpin's Crime Central 513wmHwlNwL._SY300_.jpg| Spider-Man: Web of Steel - Spider-Man vs. Smythe be220de7ca16e4b2ddcfaebf3e9702a0.jpg| Monster Spider 7908790897.PNG| Marvel Team-Up Presents Thing and Spider-Man $_35.JPG| Marvel Team Up Presents Human Torch and Spider-Man 6797977.PNG| Heroes Revenge: Cyborg Spider-Man and Deathlok 51+ihu9X2TL.jpg| Riot 761314666_o.jpg| Riot venomthemadness-repaint.jpg| Venom: The Madness 790879089.jpg| Venom: The Symbiote 51pxWLn0huL.jpg| Lasher 8e4a7af0-5153-4cd6-b1bc-721a0af1e035.jpg| Spider-Carnage VenomSymbioteRed2.jpg| Venom: The Symbiote 5a63d76a642e32cc0473a146761378c0.jpg| Venom: Translucent Yellow 8979.jpg| Bride of Venom 34534253.PNG| Captain Universe 0459cec3-9176-475e-b18c-75682929414a.png gb_8745.jpg| Spider-Man coloring book gb_8617.jpg| Spider-Man: A Big Coloring Book gb_3039.jpg| Spider-Man: Mark & See gb_8475.jpg| Spider-Man: Sticker Fun Category:Merchandise Category:A-Z Category:Toys